


buried in a burning flame (sunlight)

by ineffability (partlycharlie)



Series: (it's a) wasteland, baby [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Allegory, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, Drunkenness, M/M, Miracles, Screenplay/Script Format, Trans metaphor, maybe one day i'll stop using hozier lyrics as titles, today is not that day, we're out here havin a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/ineffability
Summary: "- you know. Up there. Was your name Crowley, back then?"Eh. Don’t think so. Satan named me, I think. Pretty sure, actually. Crawly, you know. Because of the whole… snake. Thing. Doesn’t seem like a right… heavenly sort of name, y’know?"





	buried in a burning flame (sunlight)

**Author's Note:**

> hey THOTS
> 
> (kidding i love you guys)
> 
> the reception on the last fic was absolutely! insane! i'm going Buck Wild! 
> 
> anyway this one isn't as good and i struggled a bit but the series isn't over so it's fine :)
> 
> warning for they get drunk and crowley is a bit uncomfortable at one point

**AZIRAPHALE**  
Crowley?

_CROWLEY looks up, wine glass tilted precariously in his fingers._

**CROWLEY**  
Mmm. Whassup, angel?

_AZIRAPHALE looks down at a book in front of him [1], eyebrows furrowed. _

**AZIRAPHALE**  
Is your True Name Crowley?

_CROWLEY’s eyes narrow._

**CROWLEY**  
Hmm. Like - my real name, or my Real Name? 

_CROWLEY takes a long sip of the whiskey. [2]_

**AZIRAPHALE**  
_(emphasized)_ Real Name. I mean - before the Fall, you know. Back then. When you were - 

_AZIRAPHALE waves his hand around the air in a vague sort of motion, almost spilling wine on one of the books in front of him. [3] CROWLEY squints at the motion, looking slightly confused.[4]_

**AZIRAPHALE (CONT’D)**  
\- you know. Up there. Was your name - 

_AZIRAPHALE hiccups. [5]_

**AZIRAPHALE (CONT’D)**  
\- Crowley, back then?

_CROWLEY hums. His eyes dart across the room, searching… searching…_

**CROWLEY**  
Eh. Don’t think so. Satan named me, I think. Pretty sure, actually. Crawly, you know. Because of the whole… snake. Thing. Doesn’t seem like a right… heavenly sort of name, y’know?

_CROWLEY stretches out on the couch more, joints audibly cracked. He winces, then cringes, then sighs. His shoulders tense, then relax. [6]_

**AZIRAPHALE**  
Oh.

_CROWLEY takes another sip. AZIRAPHALE looks back down at the book. Life continues._

\---

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
What was your name, then?

_CROWLEY looks up. He had been very focused on his glass of whiskey. [7] _

**CROWLEY**  
Mmwhat?

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
When you were still an angel. What was your name?

 **CROWLEY**  
Oh. Dunno. Don’t remember. 

_AZIRAPHALE’s head jerks up. He looks incredibly disturbed._

**AZIRAPHALE**  
You - what do you mean, _you don’t remember?_

_CROWLEY shrugs._

**CROWLEY**  
Everything from before the Fall is, uh. Kind of blurry, I guess?

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
What do you mean?

 **CROWLEY**  
Well. 

_The line of whiskey in CROWLEY’s wine glass raises a little bit; CROWLEY sits up slightly straighter. He winces._

**CROWLEY (CONT’D)**  
I remember Falling. I remember, uh. The bit that happened right after Falling. Before? I don’t know. I remember some things, maybe. I made stuff.

_AZIRAPHALE frowns._

**AZIRAPHALE**  
You made… stuff. What. Stuff?

 **CROWLEY**  
Yeah. Yeah, uh.

_CROWLEY waves his arm around, gesturing to the ceiling. AZIRAPHALE tracks the movement, his head bobbing._

**CROWLEY (CONT’D)**  
Stars. Planets. Asteroids. That sort of… stuff. Y’know?

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
I - really? Oh. Um. Oh. 

_AZIRAPHALE shuffles around. The wine bottle fills up a little more. He stands up and moves around a little bit, grabs a few books, sits back down._

**AZIRAPHALE (CONT’D)**  
You. You created. Stars?

 **CROWLEY**  
Yeah? Why - what’s - why?

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
Well, it’s just. There’s only a couple of angels who made stars, right? And only one of them Fell -

_CROWLEY jolts in his seat; the wine glass disappears, only to reappear on the floor five feet away; somewhere, a star dies sooner than it was meant to._

**CROWLEY**  
Wait, what? What? Wait - what?

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
What?

 **CROWLEY**  
What do you mean?

_AZIRAPHALE’s eyes narrow._

**AZIRAPHALE**  
Well. Exactly what I said, really.

 **CROWLEY**  
But - wait. So. You know my Real Name?

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
I mean. If you are who I think you are, pretty much everybody knows your Real Name, my dear, they just don’t know that it’s yours.[8]

 **CROWLEY**  
Oh.

\---

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
Do you…

 **CROWLEY**  
What?

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
Do you want to know your Real Na-

 **CROWLEY**  
_(whisper-shouting)_ NO!

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
Oh. Really?

 **CROWLEY**  
No. No, no, no I don’t. Thanks, angel, for the offer, but. I’m good.

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
Oh. Okay.

\---

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
Why not?

_CROWLEY mutters something to himself._ [9]

**CROWLEY**  
Why not what, Aziraphale?

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
Why don’t you want to know what your Real Name was?

_CROWLEY sucks his cheeks into his mouth, biting on them. AZIRAPHALE is still looking at a book._

**CROWLEY**  
I mean - Aziraphale - 

_He sighs._

**CROWLEY (CONT’D)**  
Whoever that was - whatever his Name was, back then - that’s not _me_ anymore. I’m not an angel anymore, Aziraphale. I don’t need, or _want,_ to know what my old name was. It doesn’t matter anymore.

 **AZIRAPHALE**  
Oh! Yes. Alright. That makes sense.

* * *

[1] The book was labeled _True and False Angels of Old[e]_.[^]

[2] Aziraphale is always incredibly offended when Crowley uses the wrong glass for a certain drink. It may or may not be such that Crowley does this on purpose to see the little purse of Aziraphale’s lips.[^]

[3] Aziraphale would have, in actuality, spilled wine on his copy of the Angels book had Crowley not absentmindedly miracled the wine back into the bottle as it spilled.[^]

[4] Crowley is drunk.[^]

[5] Aziraphale is also drunk.[^]

[6] If Crowley had been more sober, Aziraphale would not have seen this.[^]

[7] Only a couple of seconds before, Crowley had been examining the molecules of the whiskey and how they mixed with the ice to dilute it.[^]

[8] This is true, though perhaps less true than Aziraphale believes - a lot of people know _of_ the angels that created stars, but significantly less could recall their names off the top of their heads. Even less knew that one of them had fallen, much less remembered which one it was. Aziraphale, on a related note, has always been fascinated with the idea of Creation, in all its forms.[^]

[9] “Oh, Heav - Sata - oh, _Christ_.”[^]


End file.
